relax land of the tardis
by kgroyalct
Summary: rose is running from the doctor and trying to hide. unknown to the doctor rose was planning on leaving the tardis where ever they land next. she hides from the doctor in a room which contains the amount of two spa resort planets. but things are never going to be serious rated M just in case. I do not own the charcter of doctor who all charcters of doctor who are owned by bbc
1. hide in relax land

Rose was running through the corridors in the Tardis. she was running for her life. she had to get away. had to stay safe she was tired but she knew if she slowed down she would get caught and she could not be caught. "Rose when I catch you" yelled the Doctor. it was not her fault the Doctor should not have pushed her in the water. she was just going to read and lay out by the pool she had her tea and fell on the Doctor. she was running through the corridors freezing in her pool side outfit. he kinda deserved it for throwing her in. it was his fault the tea got on him. but here she was running for her life from the oncoming storm. she knew this would make what she was going to do easier. but right now she would have to survive how she was freezing and her skin turning blue.

she turned down a corridor it was a dead end. "Rose" he was coming she had to hide but which door she turned to a magenta tint door on her right side. the Tardis was nudging Rose's mind to enter the door. Rose opened the door ran in and closed it. she looked for a place to hide. she felt saw a light below. she felt the floor it was loose Rose dived in to the hole and closed it up above. she herd the Doctors foot steps at the door she heard it open and herd the footsteps above her head. she prayed he would not find her. Rose felt blast of air and fell down a tube the trap door closed behind her.

she was not sure if she should scream or stay quiet. she saw a light and she plopped on the ground with a thud. "ow not m best landing. the door that she fell from closed. she would not have known it was there if she did not fall out from it. she dust her self of stood up and opening the door a crack. making sure the Doctor was not out side. she emerged from the room only with being reassured the Doctor was not around. she crossed the hall to a light teal colored door and opened it. the room was a whole resort planet. then a piece of paper landed at her feet she picked it up it was folded it said _to Rose from Tardis _Rose thanked the Tardis and opened the paper it said

_Rose _

_this is a room I have always kept hidden from him._

_he does not know this place exist _

_from reading your thoughts you are right this room contains a consistency of two whole resort planets it is run by me and has more shops then you could imagine it has exactly 990,876,988 shops. you have a room the size of two foot ball fields. you can hide here from him for the time being. have fun exploring _

_Tardis _

"thanks Tardis. now girl you tell me if the Doctor lands." Rose said 'because I am tired of him and my heart breaking no matter what planet we land on I will get off and not come back. any place is better then my heart being broken by an alien who does not love me like that' Rose thought. "Tardis where exactly an a disc appeared with a control panel on it. Rose stepped on the disc which was the same size as the Tardis looked outside. she saw the control panel had different buttons labeled. reading from the top down the first row which had 10 buttons labeled next to them were the rooms. she saw bedroom button and pushed it the disc hovered of the ground then disappeared then it lowered on to Rose resort bedroom. the room was beautiful she opened the door across the hall and found a magnificent bathroom she hurried back to her room. she was freezing and she was planning to take a nice long hot shower. she went to the closet to see if there were any clothes in there she could change into. Rose opened the door and on the hanger there were some of the clothes from the wardrobe room that the Tardis picked out for Rose. Rose pulled a robe off a hanger then Rose took a white dress with had t-shirt sleeves off its hanger. this dress was perfect to wear for the spa and shopping. "Tardis do we have any more of these dresses?" she asked the ship. then 20 more of the white dresses appeared on hangers in the closet. "thank you girl." Rose said Rose grabbed the outfit and went to take a shower.

unknown to Rose was the Tardis had heard Rose's thoughts and was alarmed that was planning to leave. this would break the Doctors heart if Rose did this. the Doctor did love Rose. the Tardis knew she had to warn the Doctor of Rose planning to leave them when they landed no matter where they landed. the Tardis knew this would not work she needed a plan to show how much the Doctor loved Rose. then a brilliant plan came to her. she knew what to do.


	2. reconsider and plots in relax land

the Doctor was angry he was not angry at Rose. well maybe a little this was his favorite suit not to mention the tea had burned his skin. no he was angry at himself Rose was beautiful in her see through blouse cover up her light blue swim suit bikini. he almost lost his control he took a deep breath then kicked the console. he grabbed his hair. " ugh why is this so hard." the Tardis listened to him and his thoughts she did not interrupt though if he kicked her control panel again he might receive a little shock. Rose had returned to her room the Tardis knew it was time to put her plan in action.

* * *

Rose had entered her room she grabbed her flip flops and went to leave the room when the door closed shut. Rose looked around the room "come on girl what is up?" she asked the Tardis a TV screen emerged in front of the TV Rose shrugged and flopped on the bed the Tardis obviously wanted to show her something. picture came up and showed the Doctor in the console room. " why are you showing this to me?" Rose asked the Tardis. when Rose received no answer she shrugged and turned back to the screen. "oh why is this so hard I almost lost all my control. I almost kissed Rose I almost made love to her." the Doctor said on the screen Rose's jaw dropped down. he almost kissed her almost made love to her. Rose felt like this was wrong but knew this was important to the Tardis. the Doctor's voice brought her back from her thoughts " I am loosing my self control maybe I should just tell Rose that I love her. but what if she does not love me back. would she want to leave would I loose her? I would be torn apart if I loose her. I would loose my ind if I never see her again." Rose wanted to run to him when she saw the pain he was in ' he loves me. the Doctor loves me', "wait a minute," Rose turned to the Tardis " did you hear my thoughts on leaving?" the Tardis hummed nervously. Rose just laughed " thank you girl I would have left him for thinking he doesn't love me." the Tardis beeps were happy. Rose turned back to the monitor the Doctor she saw him tears running down his eyes she just wanted to run off and comfort him. she turned to the Tardis " please turn it off now." the console room vanished and the TV lowered down.

Rose sat there thinking. " well old girl I need to go to those stores and to the spa because I need to show the Doctor that I love him. but I wish I could give him his forever." she sighed "wait" said a voice Rose was startled she knew that it was the Tardis. " what is it?" Rose asked the Tardis. "_there is a way for you to give him forever his forever to be together forever. he is all you have left." _the Tardis voiced said soothing Rose and her guilt "how can I do that? I do not want to be separated again not like last time unable to get to each other until there is a threat." Rose referring to her being trapped in a parallel dimension and not reaching the Doctor till the Daleks attacked. she choose to keep traveling with him being separated from her mom forever. Rose felt the comfort of the Tardis not realizing that she had started to cry. Rose whipped away the tears. the Tardis answered her question "_you still have the time vortex in you you can use the energy again you create yourself remember. have you not noticed that you have not have gotten older. the vortex running through you can not fully make you live forever until you allow it t change you into a immortal time lord." _Rose was shocked she did not notice that she was not growing old but did not want to let the Doctor know but the news shocked her "I can become an immortal time lord but the Doctor he will die eventually. when I live on and beyond the end of time never dying can never die." Rose said "_not exactly Rose yes you will live even when everything ends but you will not regenerate you will stay like the way you are forever. if you choose this the Doctor will became an immortal time lord you see Rassilon had a ring that after the Doctor saved Gallifrey Rassilon knew what would happen so he created a soul that will be a immortal flesh time lord. only would it happen after they absorbed the time vortex. some one the Doctor would protect. you Rose were created by Rassilon to be the immortal guardian of the time vortex. once you are immortal the Doctor who is the protector the love of the guardian becomes immortal as well for not knowing that they would be granted." _the Tardis said.

Rose looked at her hands she looked at the Tardis. "I am ready but before that I need to tell the Doctor I love him." the Tardis hummed in agreement. "but how? I can't tell him out loud." she smiled a devious smile " Tardis I think you can help me." an hour latter it was time to put their plan in action


	3. plan to action in relax land

the Doctor stayed in the console room wondering that maybe Rose would want to leave but he shook his head when laugh sounded throughout the room the Doctor lifted his head only to become wet he looked in the doorway but saw a flash of blonde hair had disappeared. he was shocked he could not believe Rose had just thrown a water balloon at him he deiced to talk to her latter when **splash **he was hit with another water balloon to the back of his head, he turned around to become confused the doors to the Tardis closed behind him he ran after her he stepped out side only to remember they were in the void when the sound of the Tardis engine coming to life he turned around only to see Rose waving at him her head sticking out from behind the Tardis door. only to realize he had been tricked the Tardis started to fade Rose popped her head back inside then she closed the Tardis doors behind her. "Rose don't you-" the Doctor started but it was to late the Tardis vanished leaving the Doctor to float in the void all alone until Rose came back with the Tardis.

* * *

Rose was waiting till they landed. she had felt bad no she felt horrible leaving the Doctor to float in the void all alone but the Tardis reminded Rose that it had to be done. the Tardis saw Rose thinking of the Doctor and his puppy dog eyes. the Tardis had landed but Rose did not notice the Tardis beeped and Rose came out of her thoughts on the Doctor. she took a deep breath and grabbed the piece of paper that the Tardis had printed out, Rose had grabbed the list in one hand with her key in the other.

Rose walked out of the door closing it behind her. she had been here only two weeks ago with the Doctor. with that Rose took her key and locked he Tardis door, then she went off to get a couple of things that were on the list for the next part of her and the Tardis's plan. when she had bought some other things as well she had sprinted off to the Tardis. she hurried not wanting to delay the next phase in the plan.

* * *

the Doctor was start to nod off when out of nowhere something had hit his head. he looked up only to see the Tardis door open behind him. he looked around but there was no sign of Rose until he saw empty bag from an alien market they had gone to two weeks ago. she left me to float in the void to go to the alien market he went to the kitchen to see what she had bought after an hour of searching the kitchen he went off to go to Rose's room he noticed the door was wide open he looked in no Rose no goodies from the market. was she still hiding because she thought he was upset with her. he walked back to the console room where he sat down in the captains chair to notice something on the floor he licked it banana oil he followed the trail hoping it would lead him to Rose.

* * *

Rose had just finished the last bottle of banana oil trail that would lead the Doctor to the second relax land room where the difference was the Tardis had rearranged the second room for the final phase of their plan she heard the Doctor coming "alright old girl time to commence the final phase of our plan." she smiled as she entered the room leaving the door open just a bit for the Doctor to find.


	4. phase of the plan in relax land

The Doctor followed the trail until it stopped in front of a door which was open just a crack. He threw open the door and his jaw wide open looked at the room. He could tell it was a very large room probably he figured two whole planets there was a huge twist of tubes some high some low. But all emptying in the pool. 'okay first find Rose then enjoy water slides.' but how to find her? There was roller coasters, monorails shopping plazas, multiple pools, Jacuzzis the size of a normal swimming pool with...Rose. 'got you.' he smiled he walked by the water edge only to felt a sudden push and fell into the water. he lifted his head to discover that what ever was in the pool was a light which was now gleaming on his skin. 'not Rose' he thought getting out of the water.

he was completely soaked and was dripping. he looked around to see what made him fall and was greeted by what must have pushed him on a life guard chair was a red kicked board, the ones life guards use. he turned to the ceiling addressing the Tardis "why do you have a life guard chair we don't have a life guard" he fell back into the pool now absolutely soaking wet. He guesses that's what he gets for his comment to the Tardis.

by the time the Doctor exited the pool area he knew he was absolutely dripping he was cold and soaked. ' what is it with me getting wet today?' he thought shaking his head water flying every where like a dog. The Doctor heard a laugh and he turned to his left there was Rose waving at him she seemed to be taunting him smiling that she completely dry where he was not. Remembering why he originally landed in this room he lunged towards Rose.

He ran towards her when she pressed a button and disappeared. he stopped short where Rose was just moments ago right by that control panel. wait control panel. upon inspecting around the panel he found a disc right behind the panel. he jumped seeing it was a transport disc. "great" he yelled at nothing in particular. "jut great she could be anywhere on the Tardis not just in this room but literally anywhere on the Tardis." he took a step back to compress himself. "if I catch Rose...' he stopped he was no longer angry with her " Rose when I get her she is going to laugh so hard. No, wait, she is going to be tickled then I am going to throw her in the pool." he said again to nothing. he took a deep breath, and walked over to the panel to look at it's control. when he reached the panel, his eyes popped out there were over 200 buttons. then a giggle caught his attention and his head looked up to find Rose on a platform. he looked up to find a ramp leading up towards the platform for one of the roller coaster he assumed and he sprinted over and up the ramp. Rose smiled a devious smile when the Doctor came up the ramp and jumped in a little car it sped away the Doctor jumped in the car that was behind it and sped off chasing her.

Rose bounded out of the car and ran off the Doctor not far behind she then vanished on the transport disc again. but this time was different. this time the Doctor saw what button Rose had pushed. he hit the button then with a solid oomph he landed on the ground. he then preceded to have looked around he saw a small light he headed towards it.

entering the room the Doctor saw Rose standing at the opposite side of the room then her tongue poking through her teeth giving that Rose Tyler smile. she ran through the doorway the Doctor was right behind her when he ran through the doorway the Doctor felt...he looked down his clothes had vanished and right in front of him was a naked Rose Tyler. ' Wait a naked Rose Tyler' he was gleeful on the inside. he knew that there would much more to do to get Rose. he saw her eyes glaze over. Obliviously she was thinking along the same lines seeing a naked Doctor. she then smiled her tongue poking between her teeth again turned and started to run. The doctor ran after her noticing she was running slower now then she was before. His speed had increased starting to catch up to her.

"Oi, hold up there, you," the Doctor said, running after her and grabbing her round the middle, which caused her to laugh out loud. Rose Tyler naked in his arms. when the Doctor realized his mind drifted away he looked in his arms and saw Rose had escaped. she was running down one branch so he took the other. Rose stopped.

When she looked to see if The Doctor was behind her, she realized he wasn't there...at all. Rose felt herself starting to worry what if he got hurt. she just had to move forward and she started to run again wondering where the Doctor went. she got on the transport disc where there was one button leading into a new room the Tardis had created. she pressed the button and off she went landing on the carpet floor which was Tardis blue. (that's what she deiced to call that shade of blue.) she deiced to freshen up. Suddenly strong arms lifted her up from behind in a hug. in one motion she was caught she squealed and knew she was caught by the Doctor.

Trapped in his arms she started to struggle wondering what he was going to do to her. She turned around and looked right into the eye's of the doctor to see what he was planning.


End file.
